


The Room of Requirement

by pumpkinscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Forbidden Affair, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, One-Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Room of Requirement, Smut, dumbledore - Freeform, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: Your friend, Draco Malfoy, has no idea you’re having an affair with his father, Lucius Malfoy... you’d rather it stay that way.However, when Lucius shows up at her school,  self-control be damned! The Room of Requirement was there for a reason!





	The Room of Requirement

"Mr. Malfoy," I said, "what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I stood in one of the grand sun-soaked hallways in Hogwarts. 

"I was here to talk to Dumbledore about a problem, Miss (y/l/n). And no need to address me by my last name when there are no ears listening, (y/n)."

"Shut up!" I whispered loudly. "I cannot have anyone here knowing of the status of our relationship!"

I had been having an affair with Lucius Malfoy for a little less than a few weeks, now. If anyone at school found out... hell would be raised. And I especially couldn't let Draco know. He was one of my closest friends after all. I couldn't have Harry, Ron and Hermione knowing, either. Though I was friends with Draco, I also considered the other three close friends, despite their rivalry. 

He stood there smirking. Ugh. I hated his stupid attractive face and his awful silky beautiful hair. 

Damn it. 

"Follow me," I hissed as I strode quickly through the hallways. After a few minutes of speed walking, I came upon two grand doors leading into the Room of Requirement and slung them open, tugging Lucius inside. The door had barely shut when he had slammed me against it and started to kiss me. We had been in this room one too many times....

I buried my fingers in his blonde hair and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his long, black cloak and one hands slid up my shirt, squeezing the skin underneath but not pushing the shirt off. 

His other hand pushed my skirt up around my waist and I heard the metallic sound of a belt unbuckling. His hand slid my underwear to the side as he pushed into me. My toes curled and my fingers dug into his shoulders, grasping at the fabric as I suppressed moans. He thrust erratically, hungrily. I silently buried my head into his neck as shocks went in waves through my body. His breathing sped up and suddenly, he groaned loudly, pulling out and spilling onto the floor. 

"Tergeo," he said, pointing his wand at the floor. 

Just like new. 

He put me back on my feet and kissed my lips again as I buckled his pants back. I drew back. 

"Leave a few minutes after I do. If anyone finds out, Lucius..."

"They won't."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
